United States Arctic Fleet
Welcome to the United States Arctic Fleet ! We glady accept new sailors ! We accept both hacked or non - hacked players We do not tolerate bad language or cursing , anyone who cusses or curses will be DISHONORABLY DISCHARGED . The United States Arctic Fleet was created for those who want to help protect the high seas , it is Not based on any real-life navy or fleet , it is a Fictional Navy. It the USAF's job to protect the Arctic seas and eliminate hostile Navies that might threat other Nations. We do Not tolerate any impostors , so any impostors we find will be eliminated. ''About Us After the Yamato United States Pacific Fleet Was dispanded , I (The past leader of the Yamato United States Pacific Fleet) has decided to build up a new navy , called the "United States Arctic Fleet ( USAF )". We want to protect the high seas from other hostile navies , and we will lend a helping hand to any Navy in need of help or assistance. '''Mission :' *To protect the ocean and high seas from any possible threat *To help force out any potential threat and restore peace *To help any navies and fleets in need of assistance ''Navy Status Code 1 : currently at peace . Joining Application Here at the USAF , we always accept new recruits ! If you would like to join , please fill out this application form , if you do not fill in '''every' question , your request will be denied. Application Form These are the following questions included in the form : 1. Why do. You want to join ? 2. What will you bring ? 3. What is your flagship ? 4. What is your Game Center ID ? 5. What other fleets and navies are you involved in ? 6. How will you react around other members ? You will have to fill out Every question in the form , otherwise your request you be denied. ''USAF Alliances '''Please note that we do not ask for alliances , thus you will have to ask if you want to form any kind of alliance with us.' This is the list of current Navies and Fleets that we are allied with : *'ISAF Navy' *'Gilbert Islands Home Navy (GIHN)' *'ISBA Navy' *'AFOH Navy' *'United Nations Self-Defense Force (UNSDF)' *'United States Naval Fleet' *'ANZNC' *'IJN Navy/Gallery' ''USAF Fleets & Subdivisions The USAF has fleet detachments , so we can have better combat capabilities , here is the current subdivisions we have : 'USAF 6th Fleet' This Fleet is the most active fleet , this Fleet is reversed for the "Best Of The Best" , It is the strongest fleet in the USAF 'United Nations Self-Defense Force (UNSDF)' A subdivision of the USAF here to help the War Effort. '''USAF 7th Fleet 'Arctic Wolves'' This Fleet is for Maritime Patrol only , they help protect the borders for the USAF , they also serve as a 'Coast Guard' type Fleet. United States Naval Fleet '''In '''Co-Operation '''with the UNAF. Able to help in war times. USAF Members If you have been accepted into the USAF , please add yourself ! *'''Fleet Admiral Yamato : Leader of the USAF , also involved in many other navies. *'Chief of Naval Operations Ilikestuffnthings' : Provides ships when required. Also an Admiral of the ISBA. *'Chief of Naval Operations Jaxdog' : Provides a variety of ships when in demand. Leader of the ISAF Navy *'Chief of Naval Operations USS Navy 1 ': Leader of United States Naval Fleet. In charge of USAF and USNF co-operations. *'Vice Admiral DocWeldin': Supplier of super warships. Also Vice Admiral of the ISAF Navy. *'Vice Admiral AEGIS Commander: '''Supplier of the rare WWII Battleship replicas. Also Vice Adm. of ISAF and AFOH Navies. *'Rear Admiral (Upper Class) Sambobsung: Will supply a handful of carriers, ranging from strength, speed and size. *'Rear Admiral (Upper Class) Phantom: '''Supplier of corvettes, frigates, destroyers, battleships and hybrids. Rear Admiral (Lower Class) of the ISAF. *'Rear Admiral (Lower Class) Mr.Nutt25: 'Provider of heavy cruisers and battle cruisers. Also Fleet Admiral of ISBA *'Captain Scoutwulf575: 'Specializes in rare tech and advanced frigate and cruiser designs *'Captain Alpha 2901: ' Supplier of Catamarans of any kind. *'Captain Nikita911: ' Provider of super strong ships, submarines, and anything requested. Also Second-In-Command. *'Commander Moleiro: Provides about any kind of ship except subs *'Commander Skippy Eddie': Provides any kind of ship, exluding subs. Adding Corvettes, Patrol Crafts, Light Carriers, and Escort Carriers to the USAF. *'Lieutenant Commander Echo':Supplier of super fast stealth patrol boats, escorts, and carriers *'Lieutentant Commander Robot_Rover:' Supplier of smaller, yet heavily armed battleships and Catamarans. *'Lieutenant Ficus7:'a supplier of a few ships and a good strategist. ''USAF Ship Gallery If your ships are a part of the USAF , please put USAF , (USAF) or USAF in your ship's name. USAF SeaKing.jpg|The USAF SeaKing , The Flagship Of The USAF USAF Fort Grace.jpg|The USAF Fort Grace is a good sturdy carrier. It holds a decent amount of planes and can take some abuse USAF Minsk.jpg|The USAF Minsk a very strong aircraft carrier that is well armed and has a good amount of airplanes on it Sub-Zero.jpg|Sub-Zero a very stealthy sub in arctic waters, it has the capability to launch planes and go on the offensive Surgeon.jpg|USAF Surgeon, a super warship. Desimage.jpg|USAF Destiny. A top speed of 194.9 knots. USAF HYBRID-01.jpg|This is the USAF Hybrid-01 (USAFH-01) otherwise known as 'The Block' USAF Redemption.jpg|The USAF Redemption is a state of the art carrier/arsenal ship. Onboard there are three squadrons of jet fighters as well as two AWACS planes. A total of 280 VLS Missiles are capable of being launched. The Redemption is also armed with three rail guns. This ship it dedicated to Admiral Yamato and the future redemption of his lost 501 ships USAF Crimson.jpg|The USAF Crimson corvette has great firepower for its size, carrying over 200 VLS Missiles, it has ASW capabilities as well anti-missile capabilities, among other combat capabilities, making this corvette, a worthy opponent. USAF Orthrus .jpg|The USAF Orthrus is a Super Warship with great combat capabilities, it is a solid opponent against any ship. Challenger Mk.II.jpg|USAF Challenger Mk.II Aegis Battleship , a Modified ShinWei Chiou Ship Flag Cooooookie.jpg|The USAF Flag is a good modern carrier with state of the art radar technology. Akatsuki .jpg|USAF I.J.N. Akatsuki Mx-Vortex.jpg|The USAF Vortex perhaps is the first destroyer/carrier hybrid, it can handle itself in combat, the only disadvantage is that the fighters cannot land, once they take off, this happens due to the lack of an angled runway. M16.jpg|USAF M16 Heavy Command Carrier M1 Airbase.jpg|USAF M1 Air Base ‘Poseidon’ M26.jpg|USAF M26 Heavy Command Fortress M26_2.jpg|USAF M26 Battle Station , based on RAZORBLADE4311's "U.N.S. Global Freedom" , credit him for design M25.jpg|USAF M25 Maritime Patrol Ship BB51.jpg|USAF BB51 SeaWolf ( SeaWolf - Class Super - Warship ) M1_2.jpg|USAF M1 ‘Peacekeeper’ Battle Station , has not been painted yet Arctic_Sunrise.jpg|USAF BBX - 002 " Arctic Wolf " USAF-Ward.jpg|Inspired by the Delivery Man class of ships, it is quite powerful for its size image.jpg|USAF-Yukon underway USAF ICEBREAKER.jpg|'USAF''' Ice Runner, it is a Trimaran ice breaker that doubles as a patrol boat. USAF Retribution.jpg|The USAF Retribution is an excellent ship in every aspect, also very powerful for its size, it can go against any ship if needed. IMG_0483.PNG|USAF Arctic Wind Ripsaw class Catamaran (Paint job incomplete) IMG 0303-1-.png IMG 0300-1-.png IMG 0292-1-.png IMG 0297-1-.png Photo (3).jpg|USAF Echo-L A smaller and lighter armed version of Echo's Flagship. Still extremely dangerous despite its small size.|link=http://battleshipcraft-navies.wikia.com/wiki/User:DarkEcho6 HMS Avenger.jpg|USAF Tempest Ficus7's flagship formerly HMS Avenger ''External links'' Just some links to other sites or pages . http://battleshipcraft-navies.wikia.com/wiki/USAF_6th_Fleet http://battleshipcraft-navies.wikia.com/wiki/United_Nations_Self-Defense_Force_(UNSDF) http://battleshipcraft.wikia.com/wiki/Battleship_Craft_Wiki http://battleshipcraft.wikia.com/wiki/The_Buyout_Initiative http://battleshipcraft.wikia.com/wiki/To_everyone_here_By--_Hansa http://battleshipcraft.wikia.com/wiki/%E3%80%908.17%E3%80%91Hansa%27s_mod_latest_developments http://battleshipcraft.wikia.com/wiki/How_to_Use_a_hansa_pack http://battleshipcraft.wikia.com/wiki/%E3%80%909.7%E3%80%91something_new_in_Hansa_MOD_3.0.0 Category:Navies and Fleets